runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Desonra Entre Ladrões
|membros = Sim |número = 199 |voz = Não |dificuldade = Intermediário |duração = Longa (aprox. 2 horas) |séries =*Série de Sliske (#2) *Série dos deuses (#6) |era = Sexta Era |desenvolvedor = Oliver H }} Desonra Entre Ladrões é uma missão intermediária da série dos deuses. É a continuação da missão Desaparecido, Morte Presumida, e apresenta Zamorak reunindo seus discípulos para uma tentativa de furto da Pedra de Jas de Sliske depois de sua queda na Batalha de Lumbridge. Apesar de Desaparecido, Morte Presumida e Culto de Hazeel serem as únicas missões requeridas, é altamente recomendável que o jogador tenha completado as missões Ritual do Mahjarrat, Réquiem de Nômade e O Despertar do Mundo, e a saga Nadir, para entender a história completamente. Apesar disso, os diálogos se mantém quer você as tenha completado ou não. Além disso, ler os três romances de Runescape (Betrayal at Falador, Return to Canifis, e Legacy of Blood) podem ajudar o jogador a entender o passado do lobisomem Jerrod. Passo a Passo }} *Acesso a Moritânia |objetos =*Caixa-convite Recomendados *Equipamento de combate e comida correspondente ao seu nível de Condição Física *Medalhão de Drakan para se teleportar para as Catacumbas *Capa de Ardonha de qualquer nível para se teleportar para o sul de Ardonha |inimigos =*6 Zumbis blindados (nível 84) *Demônio interior (nível 84) *Aparição de Moia *Aparição de Jerrod *Aparição do General Khazard *Aparição de Enakhra *Aparição de Hazeel *Aparição de Zemouregal *Aparição do Lord Daquarius *Aparição do Nômade }} Comece a missão falando com Moya na entrada da cidadela Imperyal. Use a "caixa-convite" para chegar lá; caso tenha a perdido, basta falar com o Irmão Samuel próximo do templo de Paterdomus para recuperá-la. Moya lhe entregará um dispositivo de comunicação, que permite falar diretamente com ela ou teleportar até a base secreta de Zamorak. Depois disso, fale com Sliske e teleporte para a base. Fale com Zamorak e com Moya para receber a missão de reunir diferentes seguidores do deus do caos para tentar roubar a Pedra de Jas de Sliske. Você vai precisar falar com: Hazeel, Nômade, Khazard, Daquarius, Zemouregal e Enakhra. Não existe uma ordem certa para convocá-los. Reunindo o Time Hazeel e Jerrod left O mahjarrat Hazeel pode ser encontrado em seu covil ao sul do Zoológico de Ardonha, a leste da torre do relógio; este pode ser acessado através da entrada da caverna e depois navegando pelo bote. Ele aceitará se juntar a causa de Zamorak, mas pedirá um pequeno favor: que liberte o lobisomem encarcerado em Ardonha Oriental. Siga até a mansão de Haldemort, a oeste do mercado e leste da igreja, onde há um jardineiro e cães bravos e desça pelo alçapão na parte de trás da mansão, fora dela. Fale com Jerrod e depois de uma breve discussão vasculhe o corpo do mordomo morto e use a chave encontrada com a cela para libertá-lo. Assim, ele vai se juntar ao plano. Abra a arca próxima para receber algum dinheiro. Nômade left Para falar com Nômade, teleporte para magnetita da vila Draynor e entre no portal roxo ao norte da mesma para chegar no escritório do Ceifador. Você vai se deparar com a Morte tentando ceifar as almas de Nômade, então interrompa a discussão e peça para que o ceifador liberte nômade por apenas um tempo, e ele assim fará como débito por ter sido salvo das garras de Sliske. General Khazard. left Ele pode ser encontrado nas ruínas de Uzer, no deserto de Al-Kharid. Um modo simples de chegar até lá é por meio de uma viagem rápida no tapete mágico do lado de fora da Passagem de Shantay. Desça as escadas próximas do Golem de Uzer. Fale com Khazard e aceite ir para o reino das sombras, uma vez lá, vasculhe o corpo da mãe de Khazard e leia o diário; feito isso, ele se juntará ao grupo. Abra a arca próxima para receber algumas moedas. Lorde Daquarius. left O líder dos Krinsha pode ser encontrado na sede dos cavaleiros negros dentro da masmorra de Taverley. Tendo nível 70 de agilidade, é possível cortar caminho pelo cano que leva até os dragões azuis, caminhando para o leste e passando pela porta de metal, então correndo para o sudeste até passar por anões do caos e gigantes da colina até a base. Daquarius vai pedir sua ajuda em neutralizar os pregadores saradoministas e conspiradores na sede. O primeiro é o cavaleiro negro pregador ao leste, discuta o problema com ele sem violência para fazê-lo repensar suas atitudes. O segundo grupo está em uma sala a nordeste, fale com qualquer cavaleiro de lá e sem violência os convença de mudar os ideais. O último não é um cavaleiro, mas sim um frasco de veneno dentro de uma arca na sala noroeste. Leve-o até Daquarius para finalizar esta etapa. Abra a arca próxima para algumas moedas. Zemouregal e Enakhra. left right|Localização dos dois. Ambos os Mahjarrat podem ser encontrados na fortaleza de Zemouregal. Para chegar lá, contate Moya pelo dispositivo de comunicação e ela vai te teleportar para o porão da fortaleza. Haverá seis zumbis blindados à espera, mate-os e suba a escada. Fale com eles para que se juntem à causa. Abra a arca para algum dinheiro. Em caso de morte sua lápide aparecerá do lado do negociante de recompensas em Kalaboss. Planejando o Roubo. Após convencer todos os zamorakianos listados a se juntar ao plano, retorne para a base e haverá uma discussão; Zamorak vai atribuir a cada indivíduo uma função; em seguida, Viggora participará da conversa e revelará a localização da pedra de Jas, que é em uma caverna escondida no mundo das sombras próxima das Catacumbas de Moritânia. Teleporte para lá através do medalhão de Drakan ou caminhe a partir de Canifis para o sudeste. O Labirinto. Depois de chegar nas Catacumbas, abra a arca próxima e entre na caverna logo ao sul do cercado onde habitam os irmãos das Catacumbas. Haverá uma rocha no começo do caminho com um poema para os "perdidos" que revela todo o caminho a ser tomado (cada verso uma entrada). A primeira passagem é a que possui uma mancha azul em cima da entrada, como o verso sugere com "céu azul lá em cima". A segunda passagem é a que possui o numeral romano V (cinco) entalhado em uma pedra no chão em frente à entrada, como o verso sugere com "você mal pode ver cinco dedos". A terceira passagem é a que possui o desenho de uma máscara verde na entrada, como o verso sugere com "a relva verde". A quarta passagem possui uma pedra com um triângulo entalhado em frente à entrada, como o verso sugere com "cerrada de três lados por terra". A quinta passagem é a que possui uma mancha vermelha em cima da entrada, como o verso sugere com "o seu sangue rubro ainda corre?". A sexta passagem é a que possui uma face completa em frente à entrada, como o verso sugere com "norte, sul, leste, oeste são todos os mesmos". A última passagem é a que possui uma mancha cinza em cima da entrada, como o verso sugere com "apenas luz e sombra juntas". Andando pelas Sombras. Na próxima sala você e Jerrod terão que passar por guardas e sistemas de vigilância sem serem detectados, utilizando algumas opções de furtividade na pequena interface no topo da tela, além dos movimentos convencionais. Para a primeira sala, mate o guarda quando ele virar de costas para você; em seguida, espere a máscara desligar por um curto período (após ela lançar cerca de três sinais detectores vermelhos) e dê uma cambalhota para frente no sentido sul. Haverá uma segunda máscara, dê outra cambalhota para passar por ela caso esteja no período de pausa entre os sinais. Puxe a alavanca para liberar caminho de modo que Jerrod mate o segundo guarda. Então simplesmente puxe a segunda alavanca no final da sala para abrir a porta e liberar o acesso para a próxima parte. Para a segunda sala passe pela máscara quando ela entrar em estado de pausa; então siga para o corredor norte e entre rapidamente na sala leste, tomando cuidado com a sombra que vaga de um lado para o outro (dê cambalhotas para chegar rapidamente na sala, tomando partida logo após a sombra começar a vagar para o norte). Mate o guarda quando este estiver de costas e puxe a alavanca para liberar caminho para Jerrod. Siga pela passagem liberada, mate o guarda no caminho e passe pelas duas máscaras ao longo do corredor para poder puxar a alavanca e avançar até a próxima sala. Dê uma cambalhota e assassine o guarda do lado leste; vá para o norte e mate o próximo guarda; espere o guarda no corredor ficar próximo de você e mate-o também, tomando cuidado com a sombra. Continue seguindo em frente para o oeste e mate o guarda que patrulha ao redor do pilar. Vá para o noroeste, puxe a alavanca para derrubar uma pedra e tirar a atenção do guarda e depois mate-o. Puxe a segunda alavanca da sala e então volte para o corredor principal. Tomando cuidado passe pela sombra e entre no próximo corredor sudoeste matando o guarda de costas. Volte para o caminho leste e prossiga para o norte até a última sala com uma sombra. Dê uma cambalhota e rapidamente acesse a sala do lado (a oeste) e mate o guarda. Então retorne para a sala leste com a sombra e rapidamente puxe a alavanca sem ser pego. Jerrod vai matar o último guarda remanescente que não sai do lugar e você terá o caminho livre para puxar a última alavanca. Desbloqueando o Cofre. Esta pode-se dizer que é a parte mais complexa da missão, como exige bastante atenção e rapidez. Você vai ser obrigado a assumir o controle de múltiplas tarefas sob um tempo cronometrado, cuidado de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo sem que nenhuma delas se quer falhe. A ordem que fizer não importa, mas é necessário visualizar a necessidade de cada uma que aumenta com o tempo. Depois de uma breve conversa fale com Jerrod e assuma controle dele para localizar pegadas brilhantes no chão; gire a tela até encontrá-las e então clique em "seguir rastro". Ele vai encontrar o guarda escondido e neutralizá-lo. Então, assuma o controle de Moya para ler a mente do guarda, com a mesma técnica empregada durante a saga de Kalaboss. O modo mais rápido e fácil de identificar o neurônio correto para ler a mente é observando o círculo laranja que você controla com o mouse; vá passando com o círculo laranja por todo o caminho em uma velocidade intermediária, e observe cuidadosamente como ele se comporta; se o círculo estiver piscando vagarosamente, é que o neurônio está longe, conforme você se aproxima do neurônio correto, o círculo começa a piscar mais rápido. Quando piscar mais rápido que o normal, clique na área e você encontrará o neurônio certo. Ao encontrar a memória certa, Enakhra e Nômade começarão a controlar a energia clara e escura da porta, que podem ser observadas em um círculo entre as máscaras clara e escura. Você precisa manter-se vigilante a este círculo, pois as energias precisam estar balanceadas, se um dos lados aumentar ou diminuir demais, todo o progresso será reiniciado. Quando a energia branca estiver muito alta, alterne entre Enakhra e Nômade, que mudarão de posição; então, observe e quando a energia branca estiver muito baixa, alterne-os de lugar novamente. A mesma observação pode ser feita com a energia escura. Você terá então que rastrear novas pegadas controlando Jerrod, encontrar outra memória controlando Moya e ao mesmo tempo alternar entre Nômade e Enakhra de modo que as energias fiquem balanceadas. right|thumb|O quebra-cabeças. Uma estratégia é deixar que a energia branca se aproxime do topo (ou a escura) e então alternar nômade e Enakhra de lugar; feito isso, controlar rapidamente Jerrod para localizar o guarda escondido. Então esperar novamente que uma das energias fique desproporcional e mude Nômade de lugar; rapidamente encontre a segunda memória usando Moya e a partir daqui Zemouregal criará dois portais para defender o lugar dos guardas Existem quatro túneis (entradas) ao redor da sala, você precisa observar em quais túneis existem olhos brancos a espreita, que significa que vão sair guardas de lá. São dois túneis por vez e mudam com o passar do tempo, por isso mantenha-se vigilante e sempre que os olhos brancos mudarem de lugar assuma o controle de Zemouregal e mude os portais de localização, clicando neles para tirá-los do lugar onde estão e então clicando nos novos locais. Para não se perder, clique na bússola de modo que ela fique apontada para o norte, e você possa selecionar os locais certos para os portais, senão apenas use o desenho do cofre na interface para saber os lados certos. Você precisará encontrar mais duas memórias, cuidando de todos os pontos listados aqui. Continue com a estratégia de Nômade e Enakhra e preste atenção sempre que olhos brancos mudarem de posicionamento, indicado pela mensagem "Zemouregal mudou os portais de posição". A luta pela Pedra. Caso você morra sua lápide aparecerá do lado de fora do covil de Sliske, nas Catacumbas; use o medalhão de Drakan para chegar rapidamente no lugar. Recomenda-se usar equipamentos de magia ou combate à distância para maior eficiência na batalha. Ocorrerá um breve corte de cena e então você precisará confrontar uma sombra com o seu próprio nome de nível 84 (não subestime o nível). Tal sombra possui três ataques especiais: o primeiro prende o jogador com teias e causa danos consecutivos de 600 pontos vitais enquanto este não se liberta (basta clicar várias vezes com o mouse rapidamente em qualquer ponto da tela para se libertar). O segundo ataque teleporta o jogador até a Pedra de Jas, então a sombra dá um salto e causa uma explosão com um dano altíssimo. Para escapar, basta sair correndo da plataforma pelas escadas. No último ataque a sombra escurece a tela e causa danos de 750 pontos vitais, sendo necessário o jogador se aproximar dela e atacar bem próximo como se estivesse usando corpo a corpo. Quando atingir 40% de vida, a sombra se tornará um demônio, que de vez em quando cria um portal sombrio que cura os pontos vitais, tendo o jogador que destruir o portal o mais rápido possível. Depois de derrotar a sombra, você vai tomar o controle de Nômade e precisará matar 30 entidades de elite. Apenas clique sobre elas e com um golpe Nômade as matará. Não há nenhum desafio nisso, basta percorrer pelo cofre atacando todas as entidades que surgirem, ignorando as sombras clones. Feito isso você voltará a tomar controle de si próprio, apenas encoste na pedra de Jas. Isso vai desencadear um corte de cena mostrando Zamorak com a pedra de Jas cercado por Saradomin, Bandos e Armadyl. Ele se recusa a entregar a pedra e acaba causando um distúrbio que destrói toda região de Forinthry e seus habitantes. Após a cena, você retorna para a realidade e precisará derrotar as sombras clones que possuem 250.000 de pontos vitais cada. Com o poder da Pedra de Jas você matará as sombras rapidamente e sem dificuldades. Depois de derrotá-las, Nômade se mostrará um traidor e tentará roubar um fragmento da pedra de Jas, impedindo-o ou não, ele teleportará com vida. Então Zamorak entrará no cofre e uma breve discussão com Sliske acontecerá, e no final das contas Sliske foge com a pedra e Zamorak se fortalece. Parabéns, missão completa. Recompensas center * 2 pontos de missão. * 1500 EXP em e . * 500 EXP em . * Lâmpada de 1500 EXP em uma habilidade de Combate. * Pequeno Hazeel. * Máscara de Sliske atualizada. * Capa de Jerrod. * Acesso à lâmpadas no covil de Zamorak. en:Dishonour among Thieves es:El atraco de Zamorak Categoria:Missões intermediário